Disney Channel
Disney Channel (also known as The Disney Channel) is a kids TV channel owned by Walt Disney. Disney Channel, one of Disney's most popular TV networks from Disney, is heavily criticized by many parents and older children since 2007. One of its controversial TV shows Hannah Montana, was heavily criticized due to its "sexual dances and songs towards little girls" described as "inappropriate". Hannah Montana was also considered to be a teenybopper version of Mary Poppins. This pattern is frequently repeating on similar current shows. It was originally an awesome channel dedicated to Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse (Disney's famous cartoon). Many parents disapprove of the current programming shown on this awful network due to Mickey Mouse getting murdered by Miley Cyrus in 2007 due to her overwhelming takeover of the original Disney legend "Mickey Mouse". As of 2020, Disney Channel is getting worse every year, regardless of modern childhood realization. History Origin of Disney Channel (1977-1983) In 1977, The Walt Disney Company thought of an idea for making a major American television network for the regular cable group. This idea was then "lost in the jungle" around 1979, when most of the ABC-Disney Television Group (Buena Vista) employees criticized the plan, thinking that it was unnecessary. Around 1981, one of the Disney employees thought that the plan for a Disney Channel was a good idea, and revived plans for The Disney Channel once again. On April 18, 1983, The Disney Channel officially premiered on national television and became an instant success. This success lasted for a short while until the mid 00's and died out. The Golden Age of Disney Channel (April 18, 1983-1988) During the Golden Age of The Disney Channel (also called the "ancient Disney era"), the network started up every morning and ran such wonderful TV shows like Good Morning Mickey, Donald Duck Presents, Welcome to Pooh Corner, The Mickey Mouse Club original version, and so many other awesome shows. The Disney Channel even replayed old Mickey Mouse cartoon episodes (Steamboat Willie, the episode where Mickey Mouse was whistling his epic song and driving the boat, Plane Crazy, and The Gallopin' Gaucho) in the middle of the programs. From 1983 to around 1988, The Disney Channel originally operated from 7AM-10PM daily and signed off every night, (the network changed the closing hours to 11PM in 1986). In 1986, Disney Channel operated from 6AM-11PM daily. After then, The Disney Channel became a 24/7 commercial television network in 1988. This generation ended around October 1988. Classic Disney Channel and the 1990's (1989-1996) The Classic Disney Generation (also called the "Original Disney Channel era") began in 1989. This was one of the most "hip" generations in The Disney Channel history. In late 1989, The Disney Channel reached a new generation in quality of Disney branded television shows and movies. Some examples of this generation shows are Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, DuckTales, Bonkers, Darkwing Duck, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, and TaleSpin. Most of the generation's awesome shows included animated cartoons based on classic Disney characters that stood the test of time. There was more shows that were similar to Disney's movies. In the early 90's, Disney was aimed at young children of all ages including adults. During these awesome times, Disney Channel once was one of the greatest kids entertainment channels on TV, at least until 2003. The Disney Channel name was used up until around 1996, when it was eventually changed to just "Disney Channel" around 1997. By October 1996, the Classic Disney Channel generation came to an end. Disney Ultimate Classics generation and the 2000's (1997-2006) The Disney Ultimate Classics Generation (also called the "Disney Channel Memories era") began in early 1997. This was one of the last time periods when Disney Channel was amazing, but still very popular. On May 8, 1997, Disney Channel first launched Playhouse Disney, (a Disney branded morning program for little kids and babies). Among the shows on Playhouse Disney were Bear in the Big Blue House on October 20, 1997, PB&J Otter on December 10, 1997, Rolie Polie Olie on October 4, 1998, Out of the Box on October 10, 1998, and Stanley on September 15, 2001. On April 18, 1998, The Walt Disney Company and Buena Vista Productions first launched another awesome Disney branded TV network called Toon Disney. By 1999, more cartoons that had the original Disney legend's spirit were on the main channel instead of Toon Disney (except with the older Disney Channel series). That included The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Mickey Mouse Works, and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. These were modern classic cartoons that also live up to its former related shows. In 2000, a dark cloud of Disney Channel was formed little by little when a new Disney series named Lizzie McGuire was launched. This show was one of the first cheesy sitcom shows from the channel; however, it was way better than Hannah Montana from 2006. In 2001, House of Mouse premiered on The Disney Channel to honor Mickey Mouse, also the star of the show. This show became an instant classic overnight, and also a popular show for Disney Channel in the early 00's. In 2002, Disney Channel's logo was changed to the former Mickey head design. In 2003, Disney launched a new sitcom called That's So Raven. From early 2003 to the late 2000's, Disney still had its legend's cartoons on the channel. This included (The Proud Family, Dave the Barbarian, Kim Possible, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, and Recess). The Ultimate Classics generation ended around Fall 2006 and was virtually the end of both Mickey Mouse and Disney's former legend. Decline of Mickey Mouse and Disney Channel Changes (2006-2011) On March 24, 2006, Disney Channel's most controversial TV show from the 2000's, Hannah Montana premiered. After the series premiered, House of Mouse and the other cartoons were eventually killed in 2007. However, some stories similar to this have existed that go back to the 1960's. In 2005, before that horrible tragedy, rumors began to point that Mickey Mouse and Disney's legend would not survive for long. Those rumors seem to be 90% true in today's standards. On May 5, 2006, Playhouse Disney brought back Mickey Mouse on the new show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, but it was a preschool show, and Mickey Mouse was supposed to be for all ages. In 2007, Disney Channel got contaminated with such disgusting shows for the first time in Disney Channel history. This included shows like Wizards of Waverly Place in late 2007, High School Musical, Sonny with a Chance in 2008, and Shake It Up in 2010. In mid-2010, the Playhouse Disney show. By the year 2011, mostly all of Disney's original spirit died out to heaven because by this time Miley Cyrus was twerking on the wrecking ball in the YouTube video and that was the end of Disney Channel. Around the middle of 2011, Disney Channel was completely contaminated with retarded TV shows about secret teenage girls and a constant annoying laugh background on all the shows. This led to the complete end of Disney Channel's child friendly times. It is currently unknown when or if Disney Channel's content will get any better. Disney Channel today (2011-present) At the beginning of 2011, the teen culture generation expanded and overtook the former legend that made Disney Channel special. This made the channel totally suck and left Mickey Mouse on an unemployment line. Then Mickey was hired on Disney Junior for his next career in preschool television. On January 16, 2011, the horrible TV show Hannah Montana was finally cancelled forever. On February 13, 2011, the popular morning program Playhouse Disney was shut down and became Disney Junior on February 14, 2011. Around early 2011, Disney Channel started dropping the last of their originally popular shows and replaced them with garbage; Shake It Up, Austin and Ally, Jessie, Dog With a Blog, and finally Girl Meets World in 2014. Many Disney fans and critics say that "If Walt Disney saw what was on the channel today, he would probably cry or get so pissed off that he would kill the current owner of his company". The list of Disney programs goes on with many more dirty shows that have ridiculous and insane humor. In 2013, Miley Cyrus came out with her new and crappy hit song "Wrecking Ball". It was thought by many people to be about her turning into a monster. Back in early 2013, Disney Channel cancelled production of a few sexy episodes of Jessie, regarding such serious topics (diabetes, lung cancer, homosexuality, romance, and sexual dancing and music) on kids shows to little 8 year old girly girls. In many of today's Disney show episodes, there were a lot of inappropriate humor scenes, sexual content, mature theme, gossip, and religious conflict. At least some of today's Disney shows have nostalgia elements in the episodes (primarily in cartoons and on Disney Junior). Disney Channel's old spirit shall live on in all of Disney Channel's past, present, and future shows forever. Disney Channel in the future (Coming 2025) Coming January 2025 Disney Channel Controversy Disney Channel has received an intense source of criticism and controversy. Many Disney Channel fans have declined to watch the network's new shows, due to an opinion that Disney has turned away from its original and wonderful legend Mickey Mouse. This has been followed by several other obvious reasons. Disney Channel Theory Disney Mickey Mouse legend Mickey Mouse's popularity has been declining since at least 2006 when the Playhouse Disney and Disney Junior series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse premiered and the character Mickey Mouse became popular with little kids and toddlers. References # http://matiani.blogspot.com/2013/05/my-opinion-on-disney-channel-today.html (24 May 2013) Iannielli, Matty # The End ©2020 Iannielli Legend Wiki